


Ummmm

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are taking the next steps in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4(plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative/8(lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." - Depeche Mode
> 
> 430 words
> 
> So, this happened. I don't know if Bellatrix is in character though. I guess I'll just wait and see what you guys think.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Hermione knew that, as a mother, she had to keep up the appearance of maturity, that she had to be what she wanted her kids to be.

But sometimes, even she couldn't help but to be wild.

"Hermione!" The sound of her ex-husband's horrified voice snapped her out of the trance she allowed herself to fall into.

Bellatrix Lestrange straddled her lap, black lipstick smudged, both teeth marks and black smudges were no doubt visible on her neck and shoulders. The woman didn't pause, her lips attaching themselves again to Hermione's chest, making her blush.

"I- I came to drop off the kids. But, if you don't mind, I'll just, keep them until tomorrow. They're in the car." Ron shielded his eyes, not because he had never seen Hermione naked, but because Bellatrix was just as naked as she.

"Uh- sure. I'll, see you tomorrow." Was all she could say before the sound of a door slamming came twice, once was her door, the next was the front door. Then the sound of a car door slamming, and the car driving away.

That was six years ago, right after the divorce was finalized.

Now, she sat with her lover, practically her wife, in the living room. She learned of Ron's boyfriend Severus, and was thinking about it.

Bellatrix was braiding Hermione's hair into very complicated braids, that would probably have to be cut off, since she had told Bellatrix of her plans for short hair before giving her free reign on the frizzy locks.

"And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." The radio played in the background, making Hermione unconsciously move into Bellatrix.

"We should get married." Bellatrix said out of the blue. Hermione had never, _never_ thought of the woman as one who would willingly settle down. She turned.

"Well, your kids know me, I know them, your ex is okay with us. Hell, I met your parents already, and, even though they ended up throwing me out, you met my parents, and my ex-husband. I'd say marriage would be the next step." Hermione turned.

"I am a police detective. You are a wanted criminal. I don't think that would be wise." She told her girlfriend of six years. The wicked grin on her face told Hermione that Bellatrix was imagining a wedding with detectives on one side and criminals on the other.

"Maybe you should try again next time." Hermione told her, letting her finish the braid.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

Two years later.

* * *

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Bellatrix Black to be your lawful bride?"

**Author's Note:**

> So? Please review! I like feedback.
> 
> Mars


End file.
